User talk:Rainlegs
Welcome Hi, welcome to Catsofthewoods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Rainlegs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BreezeSky (Talk) 04:43, February 21, 2011 :) Cool :) I feel so happy to have my own site :) BreezeSky 04:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes yes we should I will start on the......stuff XD BreezeSky 04:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes go ahead I might add a page or two too :) BreezeSky 04:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Cat's page??? BreezeSky 05:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, and Coalfeather can stay :) BreezeSky 05:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh Now I know what you mean :) BreezeSky 05:13, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Kk you do that I will work on the nameing list! :) BreezeSky 05:21, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Awww byez :( BreezeSky 05:31, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hiya :D BreezeSky 01:02, February 22, 2011 (UTC) What about Lightning Clan??? Lightning Clan is ThunderClan so.....good :) BreezeSky 01:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) HI! Hey do you think catsofthetwolegs is a good tittle for a new wiki?????? icefern50 01:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC)icefern50icefern50 01:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) it could be about kittypets... do you like the idea??? icefern50 01:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC)icefern50icefern50 01:35, February 22, 2011 (UTC) KK ill make it!! icefern50 01:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC)icefern50icefern50 01:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm done it's catsofthetwolegs is that the link? lol icefern50 01:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC)icefern50icefern50 01:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool...I'm gonna edit my user page....BreezeSky 01:55, February 22, 2011 (UTC) XD um... Lol... wait my profile??? Did you start on the black warriors yet...just wondering :P BreezeSky 01:59, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Like where to post them?? I think I made a page titled PCA Art BreezeSky 02:27, February 22, 2011 (UTC) You make me jealous!!!! You are so good at making charart!!!! BreezeSky 02:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure go ahead :) :D BreezeSky 04:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Um yes they are annoying! jk lol :P And um you can be leader if you want to....deputy: Idk and then you can do it like your website :P BreezeSky 04:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Tehe :) Lol your welcome :) BreezeSky 04:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Are you still on??? BreezeSky 05:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm freaking eating carrots.....lol BreezeSky 02:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Lol XD The blanks are awesome I'm mad I can't do them!!! >:( LOL BreezeSky 02:26, February 23, 2011 (UTC) GUESS WHAT!!!! You think I would care???? LOL jk BreezeSky 03:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Um....doesn't matter It might not get so big...... BreezeSky 03:12, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Huh???? BreezeSky 03:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) kk BreezeSky 03:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Ya what about it??? BreezeSky 03:45, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well.....yes but there cool looking XD BreezeSky 03:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Lol Idk ^.^ BreezeSky 04:00, February 23, 2011 (UTC) LOL cool XD BreezeSky 04:05, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Omg do it!!! BreezeSky 04:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Did you?? BreezeSky 04:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey I looked and nothing was wrong with it.... BreezeSky 04:33, February 23, 2011 (UTC) What did he put on the page???? BreezeSky 04:36, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :) Are you still on??? Breeze? Oh ok, And No what did "It" say??? BreezeSky 03:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) OMG *is mad* BreezeSky 03:31, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol BreezeSky 03:40, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol :D BreezeSky 03:48, February 24, 2011 (UTC) LUCKY *cries* BreezeSky 03:54, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Grrrrr brb shower *is mad* BreezeSky 03:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) BK...GRRRRRR brb homework *is so mad might die* BreezeSky 04:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) BK!!!! BreezeSky 04:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes...SNOW MIGHT NEVER COME...it better not XD BreezeSky 04:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you still on?? BreezeSky 04:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Awww it's ok and are you on??? BreezeSky 00:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool lol :) BreezeSky 04:42, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Lol :D BreezeSky 04:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Tehe :) BreezeSky 04:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead, you can make it up randomly XD 8) < random faces BreezeSky 01:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC) XD I might make more cats to for like my page...... IDK.... :P BreezeSky 02:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) lol :D and good luck :) BreezeSky 02:40, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I have to go for the night, god time! >:o *is mad* BreezeSky 02:53, March 4, 2011 (UTC) HEY I can stay on late tonight XD :) I have to get off at 9: 30 ok the other days... BreezeSky 02:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOO awww bye bye and ok, I will be on at like 10:30 or so.... BreezeSky 04:31, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Heeeey!!! My one friend might join, but not today, in a few days maybe...I'm helping her with a name so I might not be here for a few minutes.. BreezeSky 18:48, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Rainy, my friend (As I mentioned before) Might make a site, I'm gonna join and I want to know if you wanna join it too. BreezeSky 19:37, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool, she only needs a name and then I'm helping her with the site so it might take a while but I will still be here :P BreezeSky 19:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Cool :) BreezeSky 19:56, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol!! BreezeSky 20:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Owwie :( Just yell at her to stop it! BreezeSky 20:13, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Lol!! BreezeSky 20:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :( BreezeSky 20:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Omg werid o.O BreezeSky 20:28, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi, sorry I poofled eariler :( BreezeSky 01:00, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you gonna take the job? BreezeSky 01:17, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't either!!!! BreezeSky 01:24, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Awww bye bye I have to go now gam time lemit!! Good luck *huggs and slowly poofles* BreezeSky 01:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Awww it's ok, don't worry. I IS BACK! BreezeSky 19:59, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool and I've seen it! BreezeSky 20:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Haha! BreezeSky 20:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I made a rp site! But I need the chat boxes for them.... :( BreezeSky 20:28, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hides a "Webs.com" sign behind back* Maybe..... BreezeSky 21:07, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Never, I'm hardly ever on it because it doesn't have chat boxes and thats boring..... -.- BreezeSky 21:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) On mine, it's only me and ThornStar......We are never on it so I guess Ii can forget about my little site :'( BreezeSky 21:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) .....(......ERROR MESSAGE xD BreezeSky 21:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) xD BreezeSky 21:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol BreezeSky 22:09, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm Hmmmm... you know you don't have to use cats from your site, I would feel like Ii stole them.. BreezeSky 01:51, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay, I'm making alot of Ancients.. XD BreezeSky 02:19, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Ginka Lilly...Random, you on??? BreezeSky 00:10, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay BreezeSky 00:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Lol, okay BreezeSky 00:40, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Wanna have a slumbor party in my basement? Nope I'll be at Ke$ha's! XD BreezeSky 00:46, May 12, 2011 (UTC) K Hi Okay! BreezeSky 01:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure XD BreezeSky 01:33, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, they live very far away, and are alive. BreezeSky 01:39, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me you're alive! BreezeSky 19:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Aw. Okay, like, on WWikia? Or on your site? XP Whateve, you can answer once you're back. BreezeSky 20:00, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Aw. Byez. BreezeSky 20:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL! Good luck. BreezeSky 22:58, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I wish I could make some, but I can only use paint. BreezeSky 23:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Then I'm stupid. BreezeSky 23:10, July 3, 2011 (UTC) *Thinks of opening up a paint to try to make a blank* ._. Nah, I'm gonna make new pages. BreezeSky 23:12, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Can't I just use a lineart? *Looks innocent and sinks down into coner* BreezeSky 23:16, July 3, 2011 (UTC) >:( Fine... *Slowly opens a paint* BreezeSky 23:18, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hm...*Grumbles and thinks of editing profile too* BreezeSky 23:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC) What rank? BreezeSky 23:24, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll start with Kit. BreezeSky 23:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh! When should Swiftkit and Featherkit become apprentices? Or, just skip to warriors? If to warriors, I was thinking of names: Swiftpelt and Feathercloud. Like 'em? BreezeSky 23:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Darn. BreezeSky 23:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Should I do...Like, one fluffy she-cat and one fluffy tom and then one slender she-cat and one slender tom, or just one fluffy she-cat? BreezeSky 23:40, July 3, 2011 (UTC) K. Fluffy would be hard for me too then. xD BreezeSky 23:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) K. But I rpomise you nothing..BreezeSky 23:44, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Don't leave me!! BreezeSky 23:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Work on a page!!! xD *Works on blanks* BreezeSky 23:52, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Byez! BreezeSky 00:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hola! Tell me you are on! BreezeSky 23:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hola! You on? BreezeSky 00:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) News!!! I have news.. but you might as well not care. BreezeSky 01:20, November 9, 2011 (UTC) -talks really fast- My cousin found a cat on his street, injured by a car, and he took it in. It looks alot like my cat LG, but without white markings. My mom then took it, thinking she could take it to a vet. -pants- Sadly, my grandmother and sister took it to a place, and they put it to sleep.. Sad isn't it? AND, I never got to see it.. BreezeSky 01:25, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sad.. I finished that like, two months ago, I'm waiting for The Sight, and The Forgotten Warrior.. I might get them both for my B-Day. It won't be long now >:) BreezeSky 01:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Ed-- WHAT?.. Anyway.. want to rp on your site? I almost spelled sight.. :P See? I hate spelling. BreezeSky 01:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) No fair.. -pouts like a chubby orange..- No matter what, you're always busy, not on, or about to leave.. Why you gotta be so busy now? -.- BreezeSky 01:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Can't you like, brb or somethin'? We like, never talk anymore.. or stuff like that.. Brb.. homework.. only like, 32 quest.s xD Maybe, Idk.. BreezeSky 01:46, November 9, 2011 (UTC) >:| Can you like, rp after? Maybe? Once? Try? BreezeSky 01:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC) 33 problems of misery done! BreezeSky 03:14, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I thought you would be on after my homework was done.. guess not.. BreezeSky 04:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Rainy, I have more news! BreezeSky 01:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) 1. My cat Cally, she like, went missing, but today, after school.. I found her cooling in the shade.. I'm like What the freak? Where were you?! xD 2. I'm making a story for Bree's trip from River to Beach. :P 3. Do you have time to rp? xP BreezeSky 01:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Well.. I can sometimes be annoyin'.. xD -works on Bree's story-.. Did you ever, finish the characts for One-ear and 'em? Wonderin', that's all. BreezeSky 01:25, November 10, 2011 (UTC) The first time I ever got glasses was -gets brave-.. Stalker.. xD Nice. BreezeSky 01:28, November 10, 2011 (UTC) -.- Great, now I gotta eat 8 more slices of pizza. BreezeSky 01:30, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I do too, some Pizzahut, in matter of fact. Extra cheesy, too. BreezeSky 01:33, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I could go for some spa-- you know, you can spell it :D BreezeSky 01:37, November 10, 2011 (UTC) -sigh- I wish you could rp.. I am too bored. BreezeSky 01:40, November 10, 2011 (UTC)